Words From A Tape
by Strawberry Hee-chan
Summary: Relena keeps receiving cassett tapes with the same thing on them. Who could be sending it to her?


Words From the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did, why would I be writing fanfics? I wouldn't! I would be putting them on TV!! :-D:-D Don't sue me!  
  
HYxRP  
  
Relena walked into her room and sighed. It had been a long day and she was very tired. Meetings all day long. Thats what she hated about her job. Being Vice Foriegn Minister Dorilan and Queen Relena Peacecraft was hard and she didn't know how long she could take it. She sighed again and sat at her desk to brush her hair. Suddenly she noticed a cassett tape sitting on the table top. Curiously, she picked it up and look and the front and back of it. There was nothing written on it. She checked the desk again looking for a note or something but there was nothing.  
  
Slowly she got up and walked over to her tape player. She put the tape in and pushed play. The song was nice and slow and she paid close attention to the words.  
  
Lately you've been questioning  
  
If I still see you the same way  
Cause through these trying years  
  
We gonna both physically change  
  
Now don't you know you'll always be  
  
The most beautiful woman I know  
  
So let me reassure you darlin that  
  
My feelings are truly unconditional  
  
See I'll love you when your hair turns gray  
  
I'll still want you if you gain a little weight  
  
The way I feel for you will always be the same  
  
Just as long as your love don't change, No  
  
I was meant for you and you was meant for me yeah  
  
And I'll make sure that I'll be everything you need  
  
Girl the way we are is how its gonna be  
  
Just as long as your love don't change  
  
Cause I'm not impressed, more or less  
  
By them girls in the T.V and magazines  
  
Cause honestly I believe that your beauty  
  
Is way more than skin deep  
  
Cause everything about you makes me feel  
  
I have the greatest gift in the world  
  
And even when you get on my last nerve  
  
I couldn't see myself being with another girl  
  
I'll love you when your hair turns gray  
  
I'll still want you if you gain a little weight  
  
The way I feel for you will always be the same  
  
Just as long as your love don't change  
  
I was meant for you and you was meant for me yeah  
  
And I'll make sure that I'll be everything you need  
  
Girl the way we are is how its gonna be  
  
Just as long as your love don't change  
  
So don't waste your time worrying bout  
  
Small things ain't relevant to me  
  
Cause to my understanding your all I want and need  
  
See what I'm trying to say is I'm here to stay  
And as long as your love doesn't change  
  
Baby, baby darling I swear that I,  
  
I swear I ain't going nowhere no.  
  
I'll love you when your hair turns gray  
  
I'll still want you if you gain a little weight  
  
The way I feel for you will always be the same  
  
Just as long as your love don't change  
  
I was meant for you and you was meant for me yeah  
  
And I'll make sure that I'll be everything you need  
  
Girl the way we are is how its gonna be  
  
Just as long as your love don't change  
  
You are my baby  
  
Don't you change baby  
  
I love you, got to know,  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Relena sat in silence as the song went off. She slowly looked around the room as if to see the person who left her the tape. She opened her door and looked at the guard posted at the end of the hall. Slowly she walked toward him.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, "Did you see anyone enter my room today?"  
  
"No, Miss. Not one." replied the guard.  
  
"Not even a maid or anything?"  
  
"Sorry Miss, no. Why? Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No, no. Everything is fine. Thank you." she replied and walked back to her room. As she got inside, she looked around again. Slowly she walked to the balcony and opened the doors. She walked outside and looked around the grounds but didn't see anyone. Taking a deep breath, she walked back inside and closed the door. Closing the curtains, she changed into her PJs and got into bed. She quickly fell into a deep sleep, promising to herself that she would find out who gave that to her tomorrow.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Relena woke and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Morning," she groaned to Pegan as she walked in the dining room.  
  
"Good Morning Miss Relena. May I get you anything?"  
  
"Just coffee, please." she replied and he walked out of the room. Suddenly Noin walked in.  
  
"Morinin Relena!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Morining," said Relena, obviously still tired.  
  
"You got mail," she said sliding a package across the table as she sat down. Relena opened the pakage slowly as Pegan walked in with her coffee. She muttered a thank you again as finished opening her package. Inside was another tape. She just stared at it.  
  
"What is it Relena?" said Noin as she read her mail. But Relena didn't answer. Instead she stood up and walked out of the room without another word, ignoring the questioning look from her friend. She ran up to her room and to her tape player. Pulling out the old tape, she put in the new one and pushed play. It was the same song. Relena soon got a chill down her spine. She looked around her room again. *Who would send me such a thing?* she thought. *I know! A return address! There must be one on the package wrapping!* She charged out of her room, down the steps, and straight into the dinning room.  
  
"Whats wrong, Relena?" she heard Noin say but she ignored her and went straight for the package paper. She read it carefully. On it, there was no return address. She sighed in desperation and sat down in her seat, taking a sip of coffee. Only then did she realize that Zechs was in the room now as well.  
  
"I'm sorry," she muttered. "Good morning, Milliardo."  
  
"Good morning," he said curiously.  
  
"Relena," Noin interupted, "Are you ok? You ran out of here like the kingdom was on fire!"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine. Really! Do I have any meetings today?" she questioned.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Two, I believe." she answered, giving Relena a questioning glance.  
  
"Well," said Relena, standing up, "I better go get ready." and with that, she left.  
  
"What was that all about?" said Zechs to his wife.  
  
"I have no idea," she replied.  
  
* * *  
  
The first was one of the most boring meetings she had ever been to. She caught herself day-dreaming. She was wondering who had sent her those tapes. She had no idea and the thought was driving her nuts. Then her thoughts turned to her favorite day-dream. Heero. Whenever a meeting got boring, she would always find herself thinking about him. He had left about a year ago and no one had seen hide nor hair of him since. She missed him so much. She wanted to just take him into her arms and never let go. The though of knowing she couldn't was almost unbearable!  
  
"Miss. Relena?" she heard a voice call her. She snapped out of her day- dream.  
  
"Huh?" she said.  
  
"Do you agree?"  
  
"Umm," by the look on everyones face, they looked to have agreed on whatever they were talking about so she would to. "Yes, I do." Everyone smiled and she knew she had said the right thing. She always seemed to get into these situation and always seemed to say the right thing. On of these day, though, she knew she would say the wrong one.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Relena." said the men as they stood to take their leave. She nodded her head once in reply and shook some of the mens hands.  
  
The second meeting was alittle more interesting. As Relena sat there, determined not to day-dream this time, there came a know on the door.  
  
"Come in," she called, wondering who would interupt a meeting. The men kept talking to themselves as Noin slipped in. "Yes?" said Relena confused.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, Relena." she said, "But someone left this for you and they said it was extremly important that you and only you listen to it." Relena stared at the tape a moment before talking it slowly. She swollowed hard.  
  
"Who sent it?" she said, looking up at Noin. "I don't know. A messanger came and delivered it and told me."  
  
Relena nodded and stuck the tape in her pocket. The men all turned and looked at her.  
  
"Is everything alright, Miss Relena?" said one of them with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"Uhh, yes. Yes, everything is fine. Thank you Noin. I'll listen to this later." she replied giving a fake smile to her friend. Noin nodded and smiled and left. "Now," she continued, "Shall we finish?"  
  
The rest of the meeting went on as normal. All except the part where Relena couldn't take her mind off the tape. Finally, it was over. Relena dashed out of the meeting room and up to hers. Throwing the other tape on the floor, she stuck the new one in and pushed play. It was the same thing as before. She sighed and leaned against the leg of the bed, listening to the words over a over, repeating the song over and over. It seemed like hours before she finally decided to go down for some lunch. She ate just a regular ham sandwhich and drank some milk. She walked back up to her room, changed into normal clothes, and stood out on her balcony. Suddenly she saw something move in the garden. She looked closer, trying to see what it was. or who it was, but couldn't make it out. Leaving her balcony, she ran down the steps and out the down. Slowly she walked into the garden. She still couldn't see anything. Was it her imagination? *No.* she thought. *I did see something.*  
  
Going deeper into the garden, she still didn't see anything, or anyone. *But that doesn't mean they couldn't be hiding somewhere.* she thought to herself. She found herself at the fountain, which lay in the middle of the garden. She sat down on the edge, listening to the water behind her.  
  
"Well," she said out loud to herself, "Whoever it was must have left. It was probably an animal or something."  
  
"Its dangerous to go looking after your would-be attackers." said a voice from behind her. She stood up and turned around. On the opposite side of the fountain was Heero.  
  
"Heero.." she breathed. Suddenly remembering her legs worked, she ran around the fountian and threw her arms around Heero's neck. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist. "Where have you been, Heero? I've missed you so much. Please don't leave again." She felt one of his arms leave her as the other held on to her. Music started playing and she felt his arm return to it's rightful possition around her. But she recognized the song. It was the same one on the tapes she had gotten. She pushed away alittle and looked up at him. "You," she breathed, "You sent me those tapes." It wasn't a question because she knew they were from him now. "But...why?"  
  
"Can I have this dance?" Heero replied, holding his hand out.  
  
Lately you've been questioning  
  
If I still see you the same way  
Cause through these trying years  
  
We gonna both physically change  
  
Now don't you know you'll always be  
  
The most beautiful woman I know  
  
So let me reassure you darlin that  
  
My feelings are truly unconditional  
  
She took it and wrapped her arms around him again. He wrapped his arms around her and they started dancing slowly.  
  
"Listen to the words." he whispered in her ear.  
  
See I'll love you when your hair turns gray  
  
I'll still want you if you gain a little weight  
  
The way I feel for you will always be the same  
  
Just as long as your love don't change, No  
  
I was meant for you and you was meant for me yeah  
  
And I'll make sure that I'll be everything you need  
  
Girl the way we are is how its gonna be  
  
Just as long as your love don't change  
  
She gasped as she felt a tear run down her cheek. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?  
  
So don't waste your time worrying bout  
  
Small things ain't relevant to me  
  
Cause to my understanding your all I want and need  
  
See what I'm trying to say is I'm here to stay  
And as long as your love doesn't change  
  
Baby, baby darling I swear that I,  
  
I swear I ain't going nowhere no.  
  
Heero started singing the words in her ear, softly.  
  
I'll love you when your hair turns gray  
  
I'll still want you if you gain a little weight  
  
The way I feel for you will always be the same  
  
Just as long as your love don't change  
  
I was meant for you and you was meant for me yeah  
  
And I'll make sure that I'll be everything you need  
  
Girl the way we are is how its gonna be  
  
Just as long as your love don't change  
  
You are my baby  
  
Don't you change baby  
  
I love you, got to know,  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
The music continued playing though the words had stopped. Heero looked at the now crying Relena.  
  
"I love you so much, Relena." he said. Then he kissed her, a kiss that seemed to want to go on forever. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding him to her. As they pulled away for air, Relena looked at him.  
  
"I love you too, Heero. I always have." and with that, he kissed her again.  
  
~*~So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? This is my first fic, so please tell me what you think. Your comments will help me decide whether to keep writing or not. Thanks for Reading! 


End file.
